The power transmission tower is an important supporting structural member in a power transmission line, and its configuration and material will directly affect construction speed, economical efficiency, and reliability of the power transmission line, and other aspects, such as installation, maintenance and repair. The tower widely used in overhead power transmission lines at present, both in China and abroad, includes wooden pole, concrete pole and iron tower, in which the iron tower is the most common tower used in high voltage and ultra-high voltage power transmission lines in nations around the world.
On the other hand, with the erection of power transmission lines, a large number of cultivated lands are occupied, resulting in the waste of land resources, and the great increase in erection cost of power transmission lines.